De l'Enfer à la vie
by Aurore Heart
Summary: Les plus belles fleurs sont celles qui poussent dans l'adversité. /!\ Spoils chapitres 960 et
1. La passionnée

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Oui, un recueil, un autre. Et c'était mais alors pas du touuut prévu, merci la Nuit du Fof X). Sur le couple Izou x Thatch. Je les adore ensemble, ces deux-là et je me suis déjà aventuré à écrire sur eux lors d'une Nuit... Mais jamais en profondeur. Bah là, c'est l'occasion.**

**Les "chapitres" seront tous liés les uns aux autres par le même fil rouge, mais il est possible qu'ils ne soient pas dans l'ordre chronologique (comme c'est le cas des deux premiers X)**

**Sauf que le fond est la cause du rating M. Âmes sensibles, mieux vaut s'abstenir...**

**/!\ WARNING : Prostitution, travail des enfants, maltraitances, violences, meurtres... ****Et dans un autre registre, Transidentité, relation "homosexuelle".**

**Cet OS a été écrit pour les Nuits du Fof, le but étant d'écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP pour plus d'informations, je ne mords pas !**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eichiiro Oda, je ne fais que maltraiter ses personnages...**

_114ème Nuit du Fof, Thème N°4 :_ _Mouche_

* * *

**.**

**1# La passionnée**

**.**

**.**

La lune pâle effleure une épaule découverte de ses tendres rayons, tandis que derrière elle le ciel prend ses couleurs d'aurore, illuminant par le hublot la cabine paisible. Les draps bruissent et glissent en partie sur le sol tandis qu'Izou s'étire en silence, sa longue chevelure d'ébène couvrant son dos en épis désordonnés.

Thatch à ses côtés ouvre alors un œil et ses lèvres se plissent dans un sourire doux. Il lève paresseusement sa main droite pour venir effleurer les muscles qui roulent sous la peau claire et veloutée. Une tape sur ses doigts sonne comme un avertissement et il rit doucement, se redressant sur son autre bras pour venir enlacer son amante.

Mais Izou se lève et se dérobe, vive comme un serpent. Son regard souligné de noir le fuit, hanté par des ombres que le cuisinier ne connaît que trop bien et qu'il déteste voir. La bouche ornée de restes de rouge se tord et se plisse. Inquiétude et tourments.

Le quatrième commandant comprend et hoche doucement la tête dans un sourire. Pourquoi lui en voudrait-il pour si peu ? Il s'assit dans le lit, entre les draps défaits qui portent leurs odeurs mélangées, tandis qu'Izou s'installe à sa coiffeuse en tremblant. Et commence alors la routine matinale si importante pour son amante.

Peu à peu, le visage masculin devient plus féminin sous les fards et les poudres. Le beige des joues se pare de blanc, la courbe des lèvres de carmin. Les cheveux sont brossés, lustrés, coiffés. La métamorphose est bluffante. Le masque est parfait.

Parfois, Thatch a envie de le briser en mille morceaux. Izou n'est pas... n'est plus une poupée de porcelaine avec qui les hommes — ou les femmes — peuvent jouer. Mais c'est sa manière d'affronter le reste du monde, derrière l'image que d'autres ont construite pour elle.

Il l'accepte, tant bien que mal. De toute façon, avec ou sans maquillage, elle reste la femme qu'il aime. Qu'importe que son physique soit celui d'un homme. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle _est_.

— Ma belle… l'interpelle-t-il doucement. Je peux m'approcher, ou je risque de recevoir une getta dans la figure ?

Un rire étouffé secoue la seizième commandante et un frisson court le long de sa colonne vertébrale dénudée, marquée par des cicatrices longilignes pâles. Thatch sourit, fier de lui, avant de rejoindre sa compagne. Il se glisse dans son dos et hésite un instant, avant de la serrer contre son torse avec douceur. Sa main caresse le creux de la gorge offerte, déclenchant un autre rire cristallin. Izou a toujours été chatouilleuse à cet endroit-là.

Dans le reflet du miroir, il peut voir que les ombres ont pour l'instant déserté les yeux noirs. Maigre victoire. Elles reviendront quand il s'y attendra le moins, il le sait pertinemment. Mais il se battra coûte que coûte. Leur père les a tous les deux sortis de l'Enfer. À eux de vaincre leurs démons, ensemble.

Izou lui tend une petite boîte d'ébène avec un sourire et il pose sa tête sur son épaule avant de l'ouvrir. Quelques mouches de taffetas noir reposent sur le fond en bois de clair et il en choisit une, avant de la placer sur le visage de la transgenre.

Une étoile près du coin extérieur de l'œil gauche. _La passionnée_.

Izou est vibrante. Explosive, comme la poudre qu'elle manipule à longueur de journée. Elle n'a plus rien de la poupée désarticulée qui passait de main en main, de draps en draps, qu'il avait rencontré dans la maison de prostitution où il avait dû travailler comme un chien pour rembourser les dettes de jeu de son ivrogne de géniteur. Elle est _libre_, malgré les chaînes invisibles qui la retiennent encore. Et aucune autre mouche ne saurait mieux lui aller.

\- Idiot… J'aurais préféré au coin de la lèvre, lui lance-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Thatch rougit, presque aussi écarlate que les lèvres de sa compagne qui rit aux éclats. Elle se penche et sa bouche laisse sa marque dans le cou du cuisinier, avant qu'elle ne se lève pour enfiler ses habits.

Dehors, le soleil est aussi lumineux que leurs cœurs.


	2. Bienvenue en Enfer

**Re !**

**Et voilà le deuxième texte de cette nuit !**

**/!\ WARNING : Prostitution, travail des enfants, maltraitances, violences, meurtres... Et dans un autre registre, Transidentité, relation "homosexuelle".  
**

**Cet OS a été écrit pour les Nuits du Fof, le but étant d'écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP pour plus d'informations, je ne mords pas !**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eichiiro Oda, je ne fais que maltraiter ses personnages...**

_114ème Nuit du Fof, Thème N°5 :_ _Banque_

* * *

**.**

**2# Bienvenue en Enfer**

**.**

**.**

La rencontre avec le sol est brutale. La poussière terreuse emplit sa bouche et Thatch se redresse sur un coude en crachant. Du sang se mêle à la glaire alors qu'un soupir agacé parvient à ses oreilles sifflantes.

— Debout, bon à rien ! Tu dois travailler pour rembourser les dettes de ton père ! Tu devrais me remercier, tu n'as pas rejoins mes petits protégés...

Le jeune garçon de quinze ans serre son poing droit mais ne répond rien, conscient de sa position. Il ignore jusqu'où il peut se rebeller avant que Luce, à la tête de la maison close où il doit désormais officier, ne décide de le mater en vendant sa virginité au plus offrant. Il a déjà de la chance qu'il ait besoin d'un cuisinier et qu'il ait hérité ce talent de sa mère, ou il aurait fini comme d'autres, à écarter les jambes pour le premier venu.

Un haut-le-cœur le secoue à cette idée et il met sa main devant sa bouche pour le retenir, faisant fi de la terre sur ses doigts. S'il recroise un jour son géniteur, il le frappera jusqu'à ce qu'il crève pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Après avoir été interdit d'emprunt à la banque, voilà que le vieux a été assez con pour contracter une dette avec un proxénète. Et forcément, c'est lui qui trinque, comme toujours.

Thatch se relève en oscillant, essuyant le liquide carmin au coin de ses lèvres du revers de sa main. Il baisse la tête en signe de soumission, mais tout son corps tremble de rage. Il peut presque deviner le sourire de Luce et cela ne fait qu'exacerber davantage sa colère. Mais il plie, impuissant. Il ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'obéir et il a en a trop douloureusement conscience. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine alors que l'homme aux cheveux noirs le laisse seul, au milieu de la cuisine qu'il doit désormais occuper.

Il lâche un cri et frappe dans le mur le plus proche. Il se raccroche à la douleur qui traverse son bras comme une onde, maudissant son géniteur et Luce. Il trouverait un moyen de partir d'ici. Peut-être pouvait-il s'enfuir ? Embarquer clandestinement sur un bateau au port et partir loin, très loin de _La Rose en Fleur ?_

— Tu parles à haute voix, idiot.

La voix sèche et monotone claque dans l'air. Thatch tressaille et se maudit intérieurement avant de se retourner. Pour une fois, il n'est pas contre l'emploi d'un adjectif tel qu'idiot. Si Luce l'avait entendu… Ses yeux s'écarquillent, tandis qu'une jeune fille qui doit avoir à peine plus que son âge prend une pomme dans un tonneau. Elle croque dedans, rejetant ses cheveux noirs en arrière, tandis que son kimono rose pâle trop grand pour elle dévoile des épaules fines et une nuque gracile. Il flotte autour de son corps, masquant ses courbes qu'il imagine à peine formées. Son visage est lourdement maquillé, sans doute trop, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer son air fragile.

Le brun se sent rougir et il détourne le regard, à la fois pris de curiosité pour la nouvelle venue et tourmenté par un sentiment qu'il n'a jamais connu jusque-là. Malgré sa jeunesse, elle est belle, bien plus que la plupart des femmes qu'il a déjà rencontré. Elle dégage une délicatesse déconcertante qui rend ses mains moites, sa gorge serrée et son cœur battant. Il relève les yeux et son sang se glace soudain dans ses veines quand il croise ses iris.

Vide, sans vie.

Un frisson de malaise le parcourt et il déglutit. Les orbes noires semblent totalement dépourvues d'émotion. Elle ressemble encore plus à une poupée et un instant, il se demande si elle n'en est pas réellement une. Il recule d'un pas, avant de se reprendre et de lui offrir un timide sourire.

— Tu ne répéteras rien à Luce ? demande-t-il doucement.

La nouvelle venue n'aurait pas pris la peine de l'apostropher si elle comptait le dénoncer, du moins l'espère-t-il. Il sursaute lorsqu'elle lui lance le trognon de la pomme qu'elle vient de manger à la figure, comme vexée par son propos. Mais aucun émoi ne transparaît sur son visage fardé de poudre de riz. Thatch est à la fois partagé entre l'envie que la coquille vide parte et qu'elle reste. Il veut comprendre, tenter de savoir si ce n'est qu'apparences, mais il ne peut nier que sa froideur le trouble profondément.

— Aucun intérêt. Mais abandonne. Personne ne peut partir d'ici.

Sa voix est tout aussi apathique qu'elle et le plus jeune trouve plus intelligent de ne rien répliquer. Qu'importe ce que pense celle qui devait être une prostituée, il doit bien exister un moyen pour partir. Elle le fixe un moment en silence, avant de faire demi-tour avec une grâce que beaucoup lui envierait. Il hésite un instant, puis, poussé par un désir de ne pas être seul dans cet enfer qui lui tendait les bras, la rattrape au moment où elle s'apprête à passer la porte menant aux étages. Sa main attrape son kimono pour la retenir et elle tourne lentement la tête vers lui. À nouveau, les orbes sans vie l'observent. Un frisson le parcourt, mais il soutient quand même le regard de son vis-à-vis.

— Attends. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle soupire alors, penchant sa tête sur le côté. Est-elle… Agacée ? C'est la première véritable émotion qu'il peut deviner chez elle et il retient à grand peine un sourire.

— Izou, souffle-t-elle finalement.

Izou... Ce n'est pas banal, pour une jeune fille, songe Thatch en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns. Un nouveau soupire s'échappe des lèvres de la prostituée et elle baisse la tête, comme lasse. Le plus jeune rougit alors en songeant qu'il a encore parlé à voix haute et ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser.

Mais rien ne sort alors que la jeune fille défait son kimono qui glisse sur le sol. Le temps se suspend, alors que le cuisinier se rend compte de son erreur. Ses mots lui échappent, il reste bouche bée tandis qu'Izou se rhabille et part.

Un garçon. Izou est un _garçon_ et il ne s'en est même pas aperçu. Un haut-le-cœur le secoue à nouveau et il plaque la main sur sa bouche alors que des sanglots coulent sur son visage choqué. Il n'a pas imaginé une seule seconde que…

L'Enfer est sur lui et il prend douloureusement conscience que, s'il n'est pas un des acteurs principaux, il devra les côtoyer sans cesse et accepter leur déchéance comme normale. Comme si un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui, grimé comme la plus belle des adolescentes, est acceptable.

Et ses larmes glissent sur ses joues, emmenant avec elle son innocence et ses restes de naïveté d'enfant à tout jamais perdus, enterrant sa dignité et celle des autres damnés.

_Bienvenue en Enfer, Thatch._

* * *

**J'avais prévenu, joie et bonne humeur sont au rendez-vous X)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez envie de lire d'autres passages de leur vie, à ces deux-là (ils vont en baver, moi j'vous l'dis...). N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans une review et à peluche !**


	3. Victoire au goût de miel

**Re !**

**Le dernier thème de la Nuit m'ayant finalement inspiré, vous aurez le droit à un dernier texte ce mois-ci !  
**

**/!\ WARNING : Prostitution, travail des enfants, maltraitances, violences, meurtres... Et dans un autre registre, Transidentité, relation "homosexuelle".  
**

**Cet OS a été écrit pour les Nuits du Fof, le but étant d'écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP pour plus d'informations, je ne mords pas !**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eichiiro Oda, je ne fais que maltraiter ses personnages...**

_114ème Nuit du Fof, Thème N°8 :_ _Idiot_

* * *

**.**

**3# Victoire au goût de miel  
**

**.**

**.**

Thatch travaille à la solde de Luce depuis un mois maintenant. Entre les murs de la cuisine qu'il n'a pas le droit de franchir, il étouffe. Trente jours sans sentir les doux rayons du soleil sur sa peau, sans que le vent n'ébouriffe ses cheveux et ne le rafraîchisse. Le froid lui manque terriblement. Son lieu de travail devient vite une fournaise et il n'est pas rare qu'il passe sa tête sous l'eau du robinet pour tenter de diminuer sa température. Sa chemise est souvent humide de sueur et ses cheveux sans cesse mouillés.

Cela fait rire les prostitués quand ils descendent manger. Sauf Izou. Lui se contente de le fixer quelques instants de ses yeux sans émotion avant d'avaler rapidement et silencieusement son repas. Le cuisinier sait qu'il ne devrait pas espérer plus de la poupée vide que l'adolescent semble être, surtout qu'il ne s'est pas excusé pour l'avoir pris pour une fille.

Mais il s'inquiète pour lui, étrangement. Il est le plus jeune du haut de ses quinze ans, d'après une des filles de joie de la maison. De ce fait, il est en proie à toutes les brimades et récupère souvent les pires clients, les plus indélicats, les plus violents. Thatch a déjà vu des marques sombres sur sa peau claire, des traces de doigts profondément imprimées dans la chair pâle.

D'autres prostitués lui ont déjà dit qu'à _La Rose en Fleur_, il n'y a pas de place pour l'entraide et la compassion. C'est manger ou être mangé. Pourtant, le cuisinier n'est pas d'accord. Luce rend déjà leur vie assez pénible pour qu'ils ne s'attaquent pas entre eux. Mais cette atmosphère de compétition implacable plaît trop au proxénète pour qu'il cesse de l'encourager.

Il soupire et s'étale un peu plus sur son futon, repoussant la couverture. La maigre lumière de la lune empêchant la cuisine de sombrer dans les ténèbres tandis que ses yeux se fixent sur le bois décrépi du comptoir derrière lequel il dort. La musique et les rires gras de la grande salle lui parviennent sans peine, tout comme quelques gémissements simulés des chambres juste au-dessus de la pièce. Il lui semble qu'un notable de la ville a réservé la maison pour son anniversaire et c'est particulièrement bruyant, plus que de coutume. Le sommeil le fuit et il sait déjà qu'il devra éviter Luce le lendemain. S'il a l'air fatigué, le proxénète risque de le frapper. Il a fait l'erreur une fois, pas deux.

Un éclair de douleur traverse son dos à ce souvenir et il se tourne sur le ventre, enserrant son oreiller rembourré de paille entre ses bras. Une toux sèche étouffée par la porte perce alors le calme ambiant relatif et il se redresse d'un bond, manquant de se cogner la tête contre le comptoir. Normalement, à cette heure-là, personne n'est censé se trouver à la cuisine, sauf lui. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un client qui ait subitement exigé un plat particulier et complexe.

Il se saisit de son haut qui traîne sur une chaise et l'enfile rapidement, alors que la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand la fine silhouette d'Izou passe le chambranle en chancelant. Son kimono a perdu sa ceinture et l'adolescent le tient fermé en serrant les pans dans sa main. À la lueur lunaire, Thatch croit apercevoir quelques tâches sur le tissu sombre, tandis qu'un liquide blanc macule encore le haut du torse du plus vieux.

Visiblement, le prostitué semble aussi surpris que lui de le trouver dans la cuisine. Son corps est tendu, un de ses sourcils couvert de poudre de riz se hausse, mais ses orbes noires sont toujours aussi ternes que d'habitude.

Une quinte de toux le fait soudain se plier en deux et le cuisinier secoue la tête pour se reprendre. Izou est visiblement malade et, si Luce l'apprend, le jeune homme prendra cher. Aussitôt, il cherche le pot de miel avant de le tendre à l'adolescent avec une cuillère. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour apaiser sa gorge et diminuer la toux, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Pourtant, le garçon ne s'en saisit pas, son regard mort le fixant. Seule sa posture crie la méfiance : un pas en arrière, prêt à repartir, et son corps reste tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Thatch penche la tête, étonné.

— Prends donc, t'as l'air d'en avoir besoin. C'est mieux que rien, l'encourage-t-il. C'est bien pour ça que tu es venu ici, non ?

— Non. J'avais oublié que tu vis là, maintenant, réplique-t-il froidement.

Un petit sourire crispé plisse les lèvres du plus jeune. Oh. D'accord. Izou avait vu la cuisine comme un refuge. Enfin, cela ne change rien, au fond. Il continue de lui tendre le pot de miel et la cuillère, l'enjoignant d'un signe de tête à s'en saisir. Et dans les yeux noirs passe une lueur qu'il ne connaît que trop bien pour l'avoir déjà vue dans les yeux de sa mère battue.

La peur. Pour une fois qu'il peut lire une émotion dans les yeux du prostitué, c'est de la peur. Le plus âgé le craint, ou craint son geste, pour une raison qu'il ignore. Ses bras tremblent à force de rester tendus dans les airs et il les abaisse, posant le pot sur le comptoir derrière lui.

— Personne ne le saura, tu...

— Donne-moi ton prix, le coupe brutalement Izou, avant qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux ne le secoue.

Thatch le fixe avec des yeux ronds. A-t-il bien entendu ? L'adolescent pense vraiment qu'il lui propose de l'aide pour obtenir quelque chose en échange ? En fait, ça ne devrait pourtant pas l'étonner. Tout ici se marchande, les corps, les faveurs, les services et surtout, le silence. Il pourrait très bien dénoncer le jeune homme à Luce et gagner ainsi son approbation.

Il soupire. Il est assez à l'écart de l'activité tournant de la maison pour se permettre d'oublier ce détail, mais pas Izou. Bien évidemment qu'il a peur. Le cuisinier peut lui demander à peu près tout et n'importe quoi en le menaçant de dévoiler son état à leur employeur. Il a le pouvoir de faire des prochains jours du prostitué un enfer bien pire que d'ordinaire.

Mais il n'est pas du genre à profiter de la faiblesse des autres.

— Tu veux me baiser, c'est ça ? souffle Izou avec lassitude. C'est ce qu'ils demandent tous...

L'adolescent lâche les pans de son kimono et le plus jeune devient écarlate, avant de les rattraper et de les maintenir ensemble. Il a vu une fois le corps de son camarade et cela lui a suffi. Il ne tient pas à recommencer et surtout pas pour profiter de lui. Il est à l'âge des premiers émois, des premiers désirs, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il sautera sur la moindre occasion qui se présente. Surtout si cela implique d'abuser de quelqu'un. Il réfléchit rapidement à une solution, avant que son visage s'illumine lorsqu'il trouve un moyen de ménager le brun et lui-même.

— Non. Je veux que tu acceptes mes excuses pour t'avoir confondu avec une fille, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé.

Une lueur de surprise anime trop rapidement les orbes noirs qui redeviennent vite ternes. Mais un sentiment de joie et de ravissement l'envahit tandis que le visage de son camarade redevient froid. Izou reprend les pans de son kimono et passe derrière Thatch, se saisissant du pot de miel en silence alors que le brun attend sa réponse.

— Il n'y a rien à excuser, idiot, lâche sommairement le prostitué.

— Et fier de l'être ! s'exclame Thatch avec un sourire joyeux qu'il n'a pas arboré depuis longtemps.

Il esquisse une courbette, tandis que l'adolescent ouvre le bocal et plonge la cuillère dedans, avant de l'avaler sans dire un mot. Il le referme ensuite et son regard se pose sur le cuisinier qui s'est redressé. Il s'avance d'un pas, le surplombe de sa dizaine de centimètres de plus. Leurs yeux se croisent et le plus jeune écarquille les siens en voyant ceux d'Izou briller étrangement.

La bouche carmin se pose soudain sur la sienne et le brun vire à l'écarlate alors que le goût du miel se dépose sur ses lèvres. Il a à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive que déjà l'adolescent se redresse et se dirige vers la porte, lâchant un froid :

— Pour ton silence, idiot.

Thatch fixe la silhouette fine fermer la porte tandis que tout son corps brûle, à la fois de gêne et de quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier. Izou a dû vouloir protéger ses arrières en lui accordant une faveur en échange de son service. Mais pour le cuisinier, les quelques émotions qu'il a réussi à provoquer chez l'adolescent valent toutes les récompenses.

Sur ses lèvres, sa petite victoire du jour a un goût de miel.

* * *

**J'ai été plus gentille avec eux, cette fois... N'en prenez pas l'habitude X)  
**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans une review et à peluche !**


	4. Cauchemar vivant

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Vous avez de la chance, j'ai réussi à me motiver pour participer et à me trouver du temps (toujours, pour torturer Thatch X). Ce sera cependant le seul chapitre ce mois-ci.**

**/!\ WARNING : Prostitution, travail des enfants, maltraitances, violences, meurtres... Et dans un autre registre, Transidentité, relation "homosexuelle".**

**/!\ WARNING SPÉCIFIQUE À CE CHAPITRE : Agression sexuelle.**

**Cet OS a été écrit pour les Nuits du Fof, le but étant d'écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP pour plus d'informations, je ne mords pas !**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eichiiro Oda, je ne fais que maltraiter ses personnages...**

_115ème Nuit du Fof, Thème N°1 :_ _Cauchemar_

* * *

**.**

**4****# Cauchemar vivant**

**.**

**.**

Thatch chancèle sous sa fatigue. Il devrait dormir à cette heure, mais un riche client a exigé un gâteau au chocolat et l'un des gigolos de l'établissement est venu le secouer pour le réveiller. Luce ne peut évidemment rien refuser à ceux qui peuvent couler la réputation de sa maison d'une parole.

Au moins, maintenant qu'il l'a terminé et qu'il est venu le déposer à son destinataire, il peut retourner se coucher. Il rêve presque de son misérable oreiller et de son futon sur le sol froid de la cuisine, mais il garde le dos droit et le sourire. L'apparence compte pour son employeur et, même s'il n'est que le cuisinier, il ne lui est pas permis de paraître épuisé. Il ne tient pas à subir le sadisme de l'homme.

Au fil de ces six derniers mois, il a appris à faire profil bas.

Ses épaules s'affaissent dès qu'il quitte la grande salle où les corps sont une marchandise comme une autre. Il souffle et défait légèrement le foulard autour de son cou. Il a chaud et des gouttes de sueur coulent le long de sa nuque. Les températures élevées de ce milieu d'été rendent l'atmosphère moite et oppressante, lourde.

Il ne sait même pas s'il arrivera à se rendormir, finalement.

Une odeur d'alcool parvient néanmoins jusqu'à son nez et il le fronce, avant de sentir une présence derrière lui. Son sang se glace alors qu'une main baguée aux doigts boudinés se pose sur son épaule et l'enserre à lui faire mal. Ce n'est pas la poigne de Luce, ni celle d'un des pensionnaires de la maison. Aussitôt, il veut se défaire de l'emprise de l'inconnu sur lui et se retourne, posant sa main de jeune adolescent sur celle qui tient son épaule.

— Monsieur, veuillez me lâcher, s'il vous...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase alors que l'inconnu appose ses lèvres sur les siennes et glisse sa langue dans sa bouche. Le goût du vin emplit sa gorge et il s'étouffe à moitié alors que la langue parasite l'assiège. Son ventre se noue et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Dans la pénombre du couloir, il peine à discerner qui l'agresse.

Des mains arrachent son tablier, font sauter les boutons de sa chemise et il cherche à reculer. Mais l'homme qu'il devine grassouillet l'en empêche et le plaque contre le mur. Le brun ne peut plus fuir, alors il tente de se débattre, mais un ventre rond vint le coincer contre le papier-peint qui s'écaille.

La langue baladeuse ressort enfin de sa bouffe et il tousse, cherche de l'air, alors que les doigts se font baladeurs sur son corps. Thatch a soudain froid, son ventre se noue, son cœur bat la chamade contre ses côtes, s'emballe alors que la terreur s'empare de lui. Il veut hurler au secours, mais sa gorge est soudain sèche et des larmes viennent jusqu'à ses yeux. Même ses jambes et ses bras ne lui répondent plus, il est tétanisé alors que l'inconnu pétrit sa chair comme s'il est sa propriété.

— Tu aimes ça, hein, mon joli ?

L'haleine avinée le rend vert et il secoue frénétiquement la tête, incapable de comprendre sa situation. Il n'est que le cuisinier, alors pourquoi, pourquoi...

Soudain, l'inconnu s'écarte de lui et il s'écrase au sol, haletant, les yeux écarquillés. Un courant d'air lui rappelle qu'il est torse nu et il se recroqueville alors que des sanglots silencieux le secouent. Il ne veut pas, ne peut pas...

— Monsieur, ce jeune homme est le cuisinier de l'établissement, il ne peut pas vous proposer les meilleurs services de la maison.

Cette voix, il la connaît, et il ose relever la tête. Même dans la pénombre, il lui semble distinguer le maintien distingué d'Izou, qui tient par le coude le client aviné et potelé qui a tenté de… Son estomac se retourne et il plaque une main contre sa bouche pour retenir un haut-le-cœur. Comme dans un état second, il entend le prostitué se vendre auprès du client, l'encourageant à le choisir lui plutôt que de continuer avec Thatch.

Lentement mais sûrement, Izou se place entre lui et son agresseur et le cuisinier sait qu'avec plus de lumière, il verrait le sourire factice que l'adolescent offre aux clients de la maison. Le doux murmure du tissu du kimono fleuri et l'odeur d'amande l'apaisent doucement, comme une promesse d'échappatoire, jusqu'au moment où l'inconnu est convaincu.

— Thatch, va-t'en vite avant qu'il ne change d'avis, lui souffle Izou avant de se faire entraîner par son client.

Et il y a un sentiment d'urgence dans sa voix qui réveille le brun. Comme dans un état second, il se lève et marche mécaniquement jusqu'à la cuisine.

Quand il referme la porte derrière lui, il s'écroule en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Cette fois, il ne retient plus ses haut-le-cœur et il se penche sur le côté pour rendre son dîner. Il devra nettoyer avant que le jour ne se lève, mais il est à mille lieues de ces considérations alors que ses sanglots éclatent, ses bras serrés autour de son frêle corps.

Si Izou n'était pas intervenu, il se serait fait violer par un homme trop aviné pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était qu'un simple cuisinier. Si ce simple fait l'aurait arrêté. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait en toute connaissance de cause en étant sobre. L'idée le terrifie un peu plus et il ignore comment il arrivera à mettre un pied en dehors de la cuisine maintenant. C'est le seul endroit sûr pour lui.

Un goût âcre persiste dans sa bouche, mais n'efface pas celui de l'alcool qui a imprégné ses muqueuses. Ses larmes tracent des sillons sur ses joues pâles alors qu'il a encore l'impression de sentir des mains sur son torse.

Il a beau faire chaud dans la cuisine, Thatch a l'impression d'être gelé à l'intérieur.

Il ignore combien de temps a passé quand la porte se rouvre derrière lui. Il sursaute, de peur qu'il ne s'agisse de Luce inspectant la cuisine, mais l'odeur d'amande lui fait deviner son visiteur nocturne.

— Izou ? Tu ne devrais pas être là, tu vas avoir des ennuis si Luce l'apprend...

Chaque mot râpe sa gorge et c'est une torture de parler. Le gigolo ne répond cependant rien. Un froissement de tissu résonne dans la pièce silencieuse et le cuisinier se retrouve soudain avec le kimono de l'adolescent sur ses épaules. Il veut protester, mais il a l'impression d'être en sécurité tant que le plus âgé est là et il n'a pas la force de poser des questions.

— Mon client a payé pour la nuit et s'est endormi. Je venais voir à quel point je devais ramasser tes morceaux.

Le ton est toujours aussi froid que d'habitude, mais ça réchauffe le cœur de Thatch. L'adolescent ne prendrait pas autant de risques s'il ne s'inquiète pas réellement, non ? Il saisit les pans du kimono et les rapproche en fermant les yeux, respirant l'odeur de son aîné pour se débarrasser de celle de l'alcool. Le goût dans sa bouche est toujours là, mais moins persistant.

— Merci. Je te le revaudrais, croasse-t-il.

— J'y compte bien.

Izou renifle, dédaigneux, et Thatch ricane nerveusement. Le prostitué ne lui a-t-il sauvé la mise que pour avoir une emprise sur lui ? Peut-être. Mais il est trop reconnaissant pour lui en vouloir. Il a quand même pris un client en plus pour l'aider, ce n'est pas rien. Il tourne légèrement la tête vers lui et à la lumière de la lune qui éclaire la cuisine, il ne voit rien que l'air neutre habituel sur le visage maquillé.

Mais le jeune homme est nu et les marques sur son corps lui sautent aux yeux. Des griffures ornent ses côtes, sur son cou reste une ombre de rouge à lèvres féminin, son ventre est maculé d'une substance blanchâtre dont il devine l'origine. Son regard ne descend pas plus bas alors que son estomac recommence à faire des siennes. Il plaque à nouveau sa main devant sa bouche mais cette fois, Izou est là et il pose délicatement ses doigts sur les siens pour les retirer.

— Tu devrais vomir autant que tu le peux. Demain, il faudra faire comme si de rien n'était avec Luce. J'ai récupéré ce qui restait de ton tablier et ta chemise. Je peux les réparer, mais tu me devras deux fraisiers en échange.

Thatch fixe son camarade avec des yeux ronds alors que sa nausée reflue finalement. Il n'a plus assez dans l'estomac pour vomir autre chose que de la bile et la voix du gigolo l'apaise. Il hoche mécaniquement la tête, soulagé de ne pas devoir expliquer l'incident à Luce pour expliquer qu'il ne lui reste qu'une seule chemise et un seul tablier.

— J'imagine que je te dois bien plus que deux fraisiers. Tu as… Tu n'avais pas à prendre ce client pour m'aider.

Parler est un peu plus facile alors que les souvenirs du début de soirée reculent avec la présence d'Izou. Il se lève, sortant le seau et la serpillère d'un placard pour nettoyer son propre vomi, donc l'odeur fétide commence à s'étendre avec la chaleur. Il devrait faire brûler du laurier pour chasser les effluves pestilentielles.

— Je n'allais pas le laisser te violer sur place. Le dernier cuisinier s'est déjà suicidé, je tiens à bien manger.

Le compliment voilé permet à Thatch de passer par-dessus le destin de son prédécesseur. Il ne tient pas à se rappeler l'impuissance qu'il a ressenti, et encore moins tout le reste. Il reste concentré sur son nettoyage, conscient du regard de l'adolescent sur lui, comme s'il essayait de savoir s'il allait s'écrouler.

Mais il ne peut pas se permettre de s'écrouler plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait. L'heure tourne et bientôt, il devra préparer le petit déjeuner des employés comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne peut pas faire autrement et se laisser aller à la terreur sourde qui gronde dans son ventre. Et dire que pour Izou, c'est tous les jours qu'il subit ces attouchements indésirés et bien pire encore.

Il termine de nettoyer avant de saisir un torchon. Il l'humidifie légèrement, avant de le tendre à son camarade. Il n'a plus les rougeurs pudiques des premiers mois face à la nudité des corps, il en voit tous les jours. Les prostitués ne font guère dans la pudeur et certains descendent manger sans grand-chose sur le dos. Il a prit l'habitude.

Izou hausse un sourcil avant de s'en saisir et de nettoyer son torse et ses cuisses. Thatch s'assit à côté de lui, bâillant avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son camarade par fatigue. Celui-ci lui adresse un simple regard vide, sans pour autant le faire bouger.

Le cuisinier prend ça comme une autorisation et ferme les yeux brièvement, inspirant à nouveau son odeur. Il ne remercierait jamais assez l'adolescent pour ce qu'il a fait pour lui cette nuit. Et après ça, il se demande comment il fait pour ne pas vomir, pour tout supporter avec son détachement habituel.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir, lâche-t-il finalement. C'est… J'ai cru que...

— C'est facile de donner ton corps quand ton cœur est déjà mort, Thatch, le coupe son camarade d'un ton morne. Alors un conseil : garde-le en vie.

La dernière phrase résonne dans le silence de la pièce et le cuisinier ouvre de grands yeux ronds. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse poser des questions, demander des explications, le prostitué s'aperçoit que l'aube pointe. Il se relève alors et ouvre la porte.

— Pour mon kimono, ça te coûtera une dizaine de cookies au chocolat. Par jour.

Et le brun jurerait qu'un micro-sourire étire les lèvres carmin alors que la porte se ferme. Quelques traces blanches parsèment le sol, là où Izou s'est tenu. Il les nettoie rapidement, vide le sceau et brûle comme prévu le laurier alors que les rayons du soleil s'infiltrent dans la cuisine, comme tous les autres matins.

Mais Thatch n'est plus comme tous les autres matins.

* * *

**J'aime définitivement en faire baver à Thatch. Et je sais, leur relation avance lentement mais sûrement, à ces deux-là.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans une review et à peluche !**


	5. Pacte

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Vous avez lu les derniers chapitres de One Piece, dites, dites ? Non mais parce que imaginez ma tête : Ça fait des années que les personnages d'Izou et de Thatch sont apparus, on a jamais su grand-chose de leur passé et là, à peine que je commence ce recueil qu'Oda nous balance du lourd sur Izou X)  
**

**Juste _à deux mois près_.**

**Enfin bref. Mon cerveau à réussi à rattacher ce recueil avec le manga, donc je ne l'écrirais jamais assez gros :**

**/!\ RISQUE DE SPOILERS À PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 960**

**Voilà, vous êtes prévenus. MOUAHAHAHAHAH.**

**/!\ WARNING : Prostitution, travail des enfants, maltraitances, violences, meurtres... Et dans un autre registre, Transidentité, relation "homosexuelle".**

**Cet OS a été écrit pour les Nuits du Fof, le but étant d'écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP pour plus d'informations, je ne mords pas !**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eichiiro Oda, je ne fais que maltraiter ses personnages...**

_116ème Nuit du Fof, Thème N°4 :_ _Attacher_

* * *

**.**

**5****# Pacte**

**.**

**.**

Izou repose son chiffon humide dans la bassine d'eau froide quand quelqu'un frappe timidement à la porte. Il jette un regard à la fenêtre et le soleil qui commence à apparaître timidement dans le ciel étoilé lui donne une idée de qui se tient derrière le battant. Mais s'il s'agit bien du plus récent arrivant au bordel, il se demande ce qu'il vient faire dans sa chambre. Il ne lui a pas extorqué hier la promesse d'une douceur.

— Entre, Thatch.

Le jeune cuisinier se glisse alors dans la minuscule chambre. Ses cernes forment des poches noires sous ses yeux et sa chemise commence à flotter sur son corps d'adolescent. L'agression qu'il a subi le mois dernier l'empêche de dormir et ronge sa santé, le prostitué en est douloureusement conscient. Mais ce qui l'impressionne, c'est la flamme qui danse dans ses yeux et l'anime. Le brun n'a pas perdu sa joie de vivre pour autant.

Au contraire.

Il s'accroche d'autant plus à rester humain que tout tend ici à lui retirer son humanité. Il plaisante avec les occupants de la maison close, refuse d'entrer dans les jeux de pouvoir et de chantage qui règnent en maîtres dans cet enfer. Il traite tout le monde avec respect et bonne humeur, même Luce, bien que son sourire soit alors toujours crispé.

Izou est conscient qu'il n'y a qu'à lui qu'il montre ses faiblesses et ses peurs. Et il ne sait toujours pas comment se comporter face à ce geste qu'il ne comprend pas. Même s'il lui a sauvé la mise, ça n'explique pas pourquoi le plus jeune lui fait une telle confiance.

— Salut, Izou, souffle doucement le cuisinier. Je t'ai apporté un éclair.

Le gigolo fronce alors les sourcils et se tourne vers lui, étonné. Il est surprenant qu'il vienne lui donner une douceur sans qu'il ne l'ait exigé. Peut-être a-t-il quelque chose à lui demander ? Même si le plus jeune s'efforce de garder son cœur, comme il le lui a conseillé, il a finalement compris les rouages qui font tourner ce microcosme pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

À l'air penaud du cuisinier, il a frappé juste. Il soupire avant de s'asseoir sur son lit aux draps défaits et souillés. Il tapote le matelas pour inviter son camarade à s'asseoir à ses côtés et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à Kikunojo en le voyant si hésitant, les joues rouges de gêne.

_Non._ Il s'était juré de ne plus s'en rappeler, de les enterrer en même temps que son cœur. Il refuse de salir ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Il secoue la tête avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune, curieux de savoir ce qu'il va lui demander. Il le surprend souvent, voire même toujours, s'il doit être sincère. Le brun pose alors l'assiette contenant le dessert sur les genoux du prostitué, avant de tordre ses doigts en se mordillant la lèvre.

— Je... Je peux dormir avec toi le matin ? lâche-t-il enfin.

Une sensation de froid s'empare soudain du corps d'Izou et il baisse son visage encore maquillé en serrant les poings. Il se sent trahi par la demande du plus jeune. Il espérait qu'il soit différent des autres, mais finalement, l'être humain est toujours le même. Seuls... Non, il ne devait pas y penser.

Enfin, au moins, il peut répondre non à son cadet. Il s'apprête à le rembarrer violemment quand un murmure brise le silence et il tressaille quand une main se referme sur la manche de son kimono.

— J'ai peur, tout seul, dans la cuisine. Et le loquet ferme mal. Je veux pas avoir peur. S'il te plaît. Je ferais ce que tu veux comme dessert en échange.

Le prostitué ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement en comprenant ce que veut réellement son camarade. Et il est à la fois touché et exaspéré par la confiance qu'il lui offre. Il lui avoue ses peurs, il lui donne un moyen de pression et de chantage incroyable. C'est dangereux, mais il n'est pas d'humeur à lui faire la leçon aujourd'hui. Il y a déjà trop d'espoirs à détruire chez le cuisinier pour ne pas lui rajouter ça en plus.

— Luce ne le permettra jamais, Thatch. Puis, il faut que tu prépares le déjeuner.

— Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir ! réplique-t-il dans un chuchotement furieux en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard.

Izou est presque choqué. Son cadet sait-il à quoi il s'expose en commençant à manigancer des choses dans le dos de leur propriétaire ? Surtout qu'il est plus vulnérable que lui de par sa position. Luce n'a pas vendu sa virginité au plus offrant, _pas encore_, et il ferait mieux de ne pas lui donner une raison de le faire.

— Et tout sera prêt pour le déjeuner, je te le jure. Puis, quelques heures de sommeil valent mieux qu'une nuit blanche, tu ne penses pas ? ajoute-t-il avec une lueur dans ses yeux noisette que le prostitué n'arrive pas à définir.

Le plus vieux est tenté par la proposition. Il a la dent sucrée et les desserts de Thatch sont sans pareils, de tout ce qu'il a jamais goûté. Il pourrait exiger un dessert pour chaque matin où il dormirait avec lui. Mais si Luce l'apprend, la punition sera terrible, surtout pour le plus jeune. Il ne mérite pas cette vie où le corps n'est que le réceptacle des bas instincts humains.

— C'est dangereux pour toi, souffle-t-il, tentant de le convaincre de renoncer à son idée.

— Alors je fais quoi ? Je crève de fatigue parce que je fuis le sommeil ?! s'énerve à voix basse son cadet. Je refuse de laisser... Je refuse de mourir à petit feu parce que mon géniteur a décidé que je finirais ici. S'il te plaît.

Izou sent le froid le reprendre alors qu'une vague nausée lui retourne l'estomac. C'est le père de son camarade qui l'a vendu à Luce ?! Le rire chaleureux d'un vieux moustachu et celui plus gras d'un samouraï aux convictions chevillées au corps lui font songer qu'un père digne de ce nom ne se comporterait pas comme ça. Il comprend mieux pourquoi il le désigne comme son _géniteur_.

— Je...

Il voudrait le réconforter, lui dire qu'il est désolé, mais cela ne changerait rien à la situation. Alors il soupire simplement et après un instant d'hésitation, pose sa main sur son épaule en soutient silencieux. Il observe le visage marqué par la fatigue de son cadet et souffle. Il sait déjà que c'est une mauvaise idée d'accepter, mais son ventre se tord rien qu'à l'idée de l'abandonner à ses démons.

Peut-être qu'il peut rendre cet enfer un peu plus supportable pour au moins l'un d'entre eux.

— D'accord. Mais ne te fais pas voir quand tu montes.

Le sourire qui illumine alors le visage de Thatch est étincelant et réchauffe Izou de l'intérieur. Un sourire étire malgré lui ses lèvres et il ébouriffe les cheveux bruns, tirant une protestation vive du plus jeune. Il pose alors l'assiette contenant le dessert sur sa table de chevet, reprend son chiffon humide pour nettoyer son visage, puis s'allonge dans le lit en tirant à lui son cadet.

Comme s'il s'agissait de son petit frère entre ses bras, il le serre contre son torse, cachant sa tête au creux de son cou tout en caressant ses cheveux pour le détendre. Combien de fois avait-il apaisé Kikunojo ainsi après un cauchemar ? Étrangement, à cet instant, il a l'impression de pouvoir se rappeler de son passé heureux, parce que Thatch ne risque pas de le salir.

Les yeux du plus jeune se ferment et sa respiration s'apaise alors qu'il sombre dans le sommeil. C'est étrange, de dormir à nouveau avec quelqu'un dans ses bras. Mais ce n'est pas dérangeant. Alors que ses paupières se ferment à son tour, il se surprend à songer qu'il s'est attaché au plus jeune et à espérer que Luce ne s'aperçoive de rien avant longtemps .

Il sait déjà qu'il s'en mordra les doigts, mais il n'arrive pas à regretter.

* * *

**Nya, pour une fois on bascule du point de vue d'Izou. J'avais envie.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans une review et i******l y a un autre chapitre qui arrive sous peu, donc à tout de suite !****


	6. Réflexions

**Re !**

**Et voilà donc le deuxième chapitre du jour !**

**/!\ RISQUE DE SPOILERS À PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 960**

**/!\ WARNING : Prostitution, travail des enfants, maltraitances, violences, meurtres... Et dans un autre registre, Transidentité, relation "homosexuelle".**

**Cet OS a été écrit pour les Nuits du Fof, le but étant d'écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP pour plus d'informations, je ne mords pas !**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eichiiro Oda, je ne fais que maltraiter ses personnages...**

_116ème Nuit du Fof, Thème N°4 :_ _Attacher_

* * *

**.**

**6****# Réflexions**

**.**

**.**

Face à face avec le miroir.

Izou trace d'une main sûre le contour de ses yeux au crayon noir, soulignant leur forme d'amande, avant de parachever son œuvre en ourlant ses lèvres d'un rouge mat. Il aime se maquiller, quoi que les gens en disent. Il sait aussi que c'est ce qui attire les clients. Son physique féminin alors que son corps est masculin.

Mais ce n'est pas que physique. Depuis quelques années, bien avant d'atterrir dans ce bordel, il se pose des questions sur ce qu'il est, sur ce qu'il ressent. Paradoxalement, il ne se sent jamais aussi vivant que maquillé et apprêté comme une femme, alors même que c'est à cause de cette apparence qu'il se retrouve ici, son cœur mort et enterré depuis longtemps.

La porte s'entrouvre légèrement et une ombre se glisse dans sa chambre. Il n'a même pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Thatch. Une semaine qu'il dort avec lui le matin et il se croit déjà permis d'entrer n'importe quand et sans frapper ! Enfin, au moins, il a meilleure mine.

Le cuisinier se glisse dans son dos, observant son reflet dans le miroir et Izou le salue d'un signe sec de la tête, avant de remarquer une lueur qu'il commence à connaître dans le regard noisette.

— Vas-y, lâche ta question, soupire-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Le plus jeune jette un regard au soleil qui illumine la petite chambre de ses rayons, estimant à sa position le temps qu'il lui reste avant de devoir redescendre. Dès qu'il le peut, il vient passer son temps libre auprès d'Izou, se faufilant discrètement dans les escaliers pour ne pas se faire voir des autres prostitués. Ils ne seraient que trop heureux de faire part de ses agissements à Luce en espérant une récompense.

Puis il s'accoude contre le dossier de la chaise, posant son menton sur le haut du crâne de son camarade, bien qu'il doive pour cela se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Izou lui lance un regard peu dupe et son cadet fait la moue avant de reposer ses talons sur le sol. Il hésite un instant, avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

— Pourquoi tu te maquilles comme une femme ?

Le prostitué se fige soudain, incapable de répondre à la question. Même lui ne connaît pas la réponse. Il se sent juste plus complet, plus lui-même ainsi. Mais comment expliquer ça au brun ? Il le prendrait pour un fou, c'est certain. Il saisit sa brosse pour commencer à s'occuper de ses cheveux, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de satisfaire la curiosité du plus jeune sans le faire fuir. Il sait déjà qu'il ne peut pas esquiver la question, son camarade ne lui permettra pas de fuir très longtemps. Il est têtu et tenace, deux traits de caractère dangereux en ces lieux de déchéance.

— Je me sens moi-même ainsi, lâche-t-il finalement, quelque peu tendu alors qu'il brosse vigoureusement ses cheveux d'encre.

Il s'attend à une réflexion du brun, mais un coup d'œil dans le miroir lui apprend que ce dernier semble réfléchir, une moue pensive sur ses lèvres. Izou termine de se brosser les cheveux quand il reprend la parole.

— Tu te sens toi-même... Quand tu es comme une femme, c'est ça ?

— On peut résumer ça comme ça, acquiesce le plus âgé.

Il est encore incertain des véritables pensées de son camarade et il s'attend au pire. Pourtant, le reflet du visage du cuisinier ne montre que de la curiosité et de la compréhension. Une pointe de chaleur traverse son ventre et il songe que parfois, Thatch ressemble à un ange tombé en Enfer. Tant d'humanité dans un seul être, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Ou alors ce sont des restes d'innocence, mais il en doute. Il ne doit pas lui rester beaucoup de candeur après les mois passés à _La Rose en Fleurs_.

— Tu penses que tu es une femme, au fond de toi ?

La question le surprend à moitié et il sait déjà qu'il n'a pas la réponse. Il ignore ce qu'est être une femme et il serait alors bien en peine de dire que oui, il se sent ainsi. Qu'il se ressent d'un sexe différent que la nature lui a attribué à la naissance.

— Je... Je l'ignore, Thatch.

Il jette un regard à leurs reflets et il attrape ses cheveux pour tenter de former un chignon, ses épingles à portée de main, alors que le cuisinier se redresse, sans doute avec l'intention de retourner aux cuisines.

Izou sent un pincement étrange au creux de son ventre alors que son cadet reste silencieux. Étrangement, l'idée que cette révélation entraîne un changement de dynamique dans leur relation le met mal à l'aise. Il sait déjà qu'il s'est trop impliqué avec lui, qu'il a brisé une des règles informulées du bordel. Ne pas se prendre d'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre.

— Ça... Est-ce que ça te gênerait, si c'était le cas ? risque-t-il.

Le brun se retourne, étonné, restant quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte pour l'observer. Leurs regards se croisent sans l'interface réfléchissante et la lueur amicale qui brille dans les yeux noisette le réchauffe de la tête aux pieds.

— Pour moi, c'est du pareil au même, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Ça changera pas ton caractère que tu te sentes homme ou femme, si ?

Izou secoue négativement la tête presque mécaniquement, avant que Thatch ne prenne congé. Il passe une main devant son visage maquillé, soupirant avec un rictus. Le cuisinier est mille fois trop bon et il se demande combien de temps cela prendra encore pour que l'ange devienne démon à son tour. Personne ne peut prendre quelque chose comme ça aussi facilement, non ?

— Idiot, lâche-t-il pour lui-même.

Intérieurement, il se jure à son reflet de protéger l'humanité de son camarade aussi longtemps que possible. Luce a peut-être réussi à lui retirer son honneur, sa raison de se battre et son cœur, mais il n'en fera pas de même avec l'idiot de cuisinier. ll se le jure sur les miettes de son honneur de samouraï.

Et dans ses yeux noirs, une flamme disparue se rallume.

* * *

**Pour être sincère, je ne suis pas transexuelle et ne peux que m'imaginer le questionnement de ces personnes et du parcours qui les amènent à se révéler comme ils & elles sont réellement. C'est mon propre ressenti sur ce sujet, mes propres doutes et questions et, si jamais je dis quelque chose de choquant ou de blessant par ignorance, je demande pardon d'avance.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans une review et i******l y a un autre chapitre qui arrive sous peu, donc à tout de suite !****


	7. Être là

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court, plus un instant pris sur le vif !**

**Et au passage, bonne année 2020 et meilleurs vœux X)**

**/!\ RISQUE DE SPOILERS À PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 960**

**/!\ WARNING : Prostitution, travail des enfants, maltraitances, violences, meurtres... Et dans un autre registre, Transidentité, relation "homosexuelle".**

**Cet OS a été écrit pour les Nuits du Fof, le but étant d'écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP pour plus d'informations, je ne mords pas !**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eichiiro Oda, je ne fais que maltraiter ses personnages...**

_117ème Nuit du Fof, Thème N°4 :_ _Irréfragable_

* * *

**.**

**7****# Être là  
**

**.**

**.**

Thatch est réveillé par un gémissement.

À l'odeur d'amande, il sait où il est, aux côtés d'Izou, dans les draps qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de changer après son épuisante nuit de travail. Instantanément, il est à la fois rassuré et inquiet. Il est en sécurité, mais le gémissement n'annonce rien de bon.

Il se redresse vivement, sur ses gardes, avant qu'une plainte provenant de ses côtés ne lui fasse écarquiller les yeux. Il tourne rapidement la tête, geignant quand ses cervicales craquent. Izou à ses côtés a ses traits tirés et de la sueur macule son front. Il s'agite, se mord la lèvre dans son sommeil avant de murmurer quelques mots en suppliant. L'estomac du cuisinier se tord et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il le prend par les épaules pour le secouer.

Si l'adolescent fait un cauchemar, il vaut mieux l'en sortir. Et sinon, Thatch s'excusera. Mais entendre son camarade supplier est étrange et difficile à supporter. Il a beau être devenu plus expressif avec lui ces dernières semaines, il n'en reste pas moins que cela ne lui ressemble pas. Il a l'impression d'assister à quelque chose de personnel qu'il ne devrait pas connaître.

Il l'appelle doucement par son prénom, avant de se retrouver violemment plaqué contre le matelas, un bras puissant en travers de la poitrine qui lui coupe la respiration. La peur s'infiltre dans ses veines plus rapidement que l'alcool prenait feu, avant que le poids ne s'enlève et qu'il ne puisse à nouveau remplir ses poumons d'air. Ses doigts s'agrippent aux draps alors qu'il sent encore la force exercée sur sa cage thoracique. Jamais il n'aurait cru le prostitué capable d'une telle force.

— Putain, Thatch, je suis désolé !

Une main plus douce se pose sur sa poitrine et il recule aussitôt jusqu'à heurter le mur, la panique courant encore dans son sang. Son regard croise celui de son camarade, aussi terrifié que le sien, et il comprend que son mauvais rêve l'a poussé à une réaction violente. Mais le cuisinier a beau savoir, son corps reste tendu et il tremble presque.

Izou l'approche doucement, comme s'il est un animal sur ses gardes, avant de tendre son bras pour saisir le sien et l'attirer contre son torse nu. Thatch se tend encore plus, avant de se détendre quand la main de l'adolescent se pose dans son dos pour y dessiner des cercles, lentement, à travers le tissu rugueux de sa chemise.

— Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû… commence le plus jeune.

Son aîné le fait taire d'un regard froid. Il s'est bien vite recomposé une façade neutre, comme pour mettre à distance son cauchemar. Mais Thatch voit les ombres qui hantent son regard noir et il a mal au cœur. Il aimerait réconforter le plus vieux comme il ne cesse de le faire avec lui. Mais il sent qu'il se dérobera à sa question.

Izou est comme les poupées emboîtées qu'il a vues un jour dans une boutique de jouets luxueuse. Il a de multiples façades et le cuisinier est loin de les avoir enlevées pour atteindre le cœur fragile caché derrière.

— Idiot. Je suis… Je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait.

Le prostitué tourne la tête, comme pour masquer une émotion et Thatch rit doucement, amusé, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur son épaule, inspirant l'odeur de son camarade. L'amande se mêle au sexe et à la sueur et, après un instant d'hésitation, passe ses bras autour de lui. Il n'a encore jamais osé l'étreindre de lui-même. Il sait qu'Izou est plus à l'aise quand il décide lui-même du contact. Cependant, cela lui semble nécessaire aujourd'hui.

Évidemment, son aîné se tend à son tour, ses yeux revenant le fixer avec un air éberlué qui le fait sourire. Il se prend alors une légère claque derrière la tête tandis qu'Izou hausse un sourcil, comme pour lui demander ce qui l'amuse autant. Le cuisinier ne fait qu'agrandir son sourire et son vis-à-vis lève son regard au ciel.

— Tu peux en parler si tu veux, ose soudain Thatch.

Il passe avec hésitation une main dans le dos de son camarade, essayant de reproduire les mêmes gestes que lui. Il n'aime pas les ombres dans son regard, Luce fait déjà bien assez de leur vie un enfer sans que le passé de son ami ne vienne le hanter.

— Je suis là pour ça, tu sais. Puis ça me coûtera moins cher comme compensation que mes talents, plaisante-t-il.

Le regard d'Izou est traversé par des émotions qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Une flamme brûle quelques instants dans les prunelles noires, avant qu'il n'ébouriffe ses cheveux avec affection. Thatch râle, plus par principe que parce que cela le dérange réellement, désormais.

— Cela te ferait moins de boulot, c'est irréfutable. Mais tu n'es pas là pour prendre soin de moi.

La flamme réapparaît dans les yeux sombres et le cuisinier veut rajouter quelque chose, mais le prostitué se relève avant de se diriger vers sa coiffeuse. Le plus jeune a l'impression que sa phrase signifie plus qu'il n'y paraît. Mais il sent qu'il n'aura pas de réponse, encore.

Il soupire, avant de se lever à son tour pour rejoindre sa cuisine, des questions plein la tête.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

** N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans une review et à peluche !******  
****

**(Parce que ça sera le seul chapitre du mois. J'ai partiels la semaine prochaine et je préfère être raisonnable... Enfin, j'essaye.)**


	8. Pris au piège

**Bonsoir bonsoir !  
**

**Hé oui, je reviens enfin, entre un confinement bordélique et mon rattrapage des scans, j'ai pas pu avant X)**

**Mais je compte bien faire une grande partie des thèmes de cette Nuit !**

**/!\ RISQUE DE SPOILERS À PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 960**

**/!\ WARNING : Prostitution, travail des enfants, maltraitances, violences, meurtres... Et dans un autre registre, Transidentité, relation "homosexuelle".**

**Cet OS a été écrit pour les Nuits du Fof, le but étant d'écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP pour plus d'informations, je ne mords pas !**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eichiiro Oda, je ne fais que maltraiter ses personnages...**

_130ème Nuit du Fof, Thème N°1 :_ _Hégémonie_

* * *

**.**

**8****# Pris au piège  
**

**.**

**.**

Izou chantonne alors que les rayons de l'aurore caressent ses épaules nues. Thatch est affalé dans le lit derrière lui, assoupi, l'oreiller sur lequel le jeune travesti a dormi enlacé dans ses bras. La vision dans le miroir le fait doucement sourire et ses doigts reposent la brosse un instant sur la coiffeuse, venant ensuite se poser sur la surface glacée.

Son ami est comme une petite flamme d'amour vivace, que le mal est incapable de terrasser. Il brille, brûle, illumine sa vie et le réchauffe. Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-il pas senti aussi… Aussi joyeux, aussi vivant ?

Luce s'est assuré de détruire la moindre étincelle de rébellion et d'honneur en lui à son arrivée. Son espoir l'a protégé un temps, mais personne n'est venu à sa rescousse. Alors ses défenses sont tombées, son coeur est devenu cendre.

Puis Thatch est arrivé, soleil chassant la nuit sombre et ramenant avec lui la lumière qui lui manquait. Izou se sent toujours aussi sale, aussi indigne de sa famille. Mais il ne permettra pas à quiconque d'éclipser l'adolescent de quinze ans. Alors il élabore un plan pour leur fuite, dans le dos de Luce qui le terrifie toujours, mais plus pour la même raison.

Il sursaute alors qu'on frappe à la porte et son sang se glace. Ses doigts enserrent à nouveau la brosse, arme dérisoire si l'âme perturbatrice venait à entrer. Mais son ami risque plus gros que lui, s'il se fait pincer dans sa chambre. Luce a peut-être vidé son coeur, mais il a oublié une chose : ceux qui sont déjà détruits ne peuvent être encore plus brisés. Il ne peut pas faire descendre Izou encore plus bas dans la déchéance, contrairement à son protégé.

Alors il n'a cure de se faire punir. La seule chose qui lui importe, c'est l'âme innocente qui dort dans son lit.

― Izou ? Luce veut te voir. Maintenant.

La voix est étouffée par le panneau de bois, mais le prostitué entend clairement des bruits de pas s'éloignant. Il relâche sa brosse, soupire, et tourne la tête vers l'adolescent. Il se lève en silence, enfile son kimono comme une seconde peau, pour retrouver son air de poupée déshumanisée.

Mais il y a une sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine, là où la tête de Thatch est tombée quand il s'est endormi.

L'ancien samouraï rejoint le bureau du maquereau sans marquer aucune hésitation de peur, et pousse la porte sans tergiverser. Ses yeux noirs se plantent dans ceux sombres de Luce, gardant la tête haute et le dos droit. Son éducation lui interdit de courber à nouveau le dos.

― Je vois que tu as fini par t'habituer à nous, Izou…

Le sourire carnassier aurait fait frémir Izou encore quelques mois auparavant. Mais il y a Thatch et il est son seul rempart, alors il ne cèdera pas aux menaces non-verbales. Il n'est plus une gazelle effrayée, il est le dragon qui veille, protecteur.

― J'aimerais que tu participes à une orgie privée. Le client t'a expressément demandé.

Le jeune adulte sent tout de suite l'entourloupe. Cela lui ferait quitter la maison close pour la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée. Cela laisserait Thatch sans protection et il n'aime pas l'idée. Il pourrait refuser, sa sécurité n'étant plus assurée en-dehors des murs de La Rose en Fleur. Il a le droit de refuser.

Mais un mauvais pressentiment dans son ventre grandit, face à l'air gourmand du chat qui tient la souris entre ses griffes de Luce. Soudain, une pensée le traverse. Sait-il que Thatch et lui sont proches ? Il tend la ligne, pour voir si le poisson mord ou non.

― Puis-je refuser ?

― Bien évidemment. Mais si tu refuses, quelqu'un d'autre devra prendre ta place et le client sera mécontent… Peut-être devrais-je envoyer notre jeune cuisinier à ta place ?

Le requin a avalé jusqu'à la canne à pêche et Izou se mord brièvement la lèvre inférieure. Luce sait. Il sait et veut le manipuler avec. Très bien, il continuera à se laisser manipuler, en bonne poupée dont le maquereau tire les fils.

Luce est tout-puissant entre ces murs, le samouraï le savait. Il a joué et il a perdu la première manche. Thatch est pris au piège entre ses mains, proie sacrificielle si le prostitué tente de couper ses fils. Mais il n'est pas de ceux qui abandonnent à la première difficulté. Il baissera la tête, pour mieux mordre, tel le serpent.

― J'honorerais cette commande. Nul besoin d'envoyer un novice, si l'on m'a expressément demandé. Puis-je disposer ? La nuit a été longue.

L'homme ricane et acquiesce d'un geste de la main, comme pour balayer un insecte insignifiant. Mais même un cafard des rues peut devenir un dangereux prédateur. Kikunojo et lui en sont les preuves vivantes, comme les autres fourreaux rouges.

Luce a déjà perdu

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

** N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans une review et à ce soir... Ou demain X) pour la suite**


	9. Fleur épanouie

**Re !**

**Et voici une dose un peu plus douce, pour alterner ^^**

**/!\ RISQUE DE SPOILERS À PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 960**

**/!\ WARNING : Prostitution, travail des enfants, maltraitances, violences, meurtres... Et dans un autre registre, Transidentité, relation "homosexuelle".**

**Cet OS a été écrit pour les Nuits du Fof, le but étant d'écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP pour plus d'informations, je ne mords pas !**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eichiiro Oda, je ne fais que maltraiter ses personnages...**

_130ème Nuit du Fof, Thème N°4 :_ _Brisé_

* * *

**.**

**9****# Fleur épanouie  
**

**.**

**.**

Izou a mal jusqu'au bout des orteils, affalé sur son lit, comme une poupée brisée.

Luce lui a donné une journée et une nuit de congés après son service spécial, mais il a l'impression que son corps ne s'en remettra pas de sitôt. L'enfoiré. S'il le pouvait, il lui ferait bouffer ses propres couilles avant de lui trancher la gorge.

Il soupire et ferme les yeux. La fatigue le rend vulgaire, mais il n'a même pas la possibilité de dormir, tellement son corps est perclus. Il n'a même pas eu le courage d'enlever son kimono avant de s'écrouler dans les draps. La solitude lui pèse, comme un poids sur sa poitrine, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il aimerait tellement que Thatch soit là, pour compenser son sommeil fuyant.

Les gonds de la porte de sa chambre grincent soudain, indiquant que quelqu'un l'a poussée. Il s'apprête à rembarrer l'impertinent qui vient le déranger, quand une voix s'élève, étrangement douce et tremblante, comme si son propriétaire tâtait le terrain.

― Je peux entrer ?

Izou ne peut retenir son sourire alors qu'il accepte, soulevant ses paupières. La porte est refermée et un poids creuse le matelas, tandis que son ami s'installe à ses côtés, l'air inquiet. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il devrait se trouver aux cuisines, à attendre l'heure de préparer le repas de midi, mais le samouraï n'a pas coeur à le renvoyer. Il apprécie trop sa présence.

― Tu… Tu vas bien ?

― J'ai vu pire, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, souffle-t-il.

― Ça ne me rassure pas !

Le cuisinier esquisse une moue boudeuse, arrachant un rire léger au prostitué, qui lève un bras pour remettre une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de l'adolescent. Ses cheveux ont bien poussé depuis son arrivée, mais cela ne le fait pas ressembler à une femme pour autant. Une ombre de barbe commence à apparaître sur les joues encore juvéniles et gonflées.

― Laisses-moi prendre soin de toi, Izou. S'il te plaît.

Le samouraï suspend son geste, alors qu'il croise les yeux bruns. Une drôle de lueur y brille et il a envie de la toucher des doigts pour s'y brûler. Pour sentir la morsure de la lumière de Thatch et s'y plonger sans un retour en arrière. Son coeur bat plus vite à cette pensée et il écarquille les yeux, soudain effrayé par la chaleur qui explose dans sa poitrine et s'étend dans tout son corps.

― Je vais prendre ton silence pour un oui !

Avant même que le jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans n'ait le temps de protester, son ami est déjà debout, allant prendre la bassine et le chiffon qu'il utilise pour se débarbouiller. Il comprend finalement qu'il verra les marques et les traces de sperme laissés par ses clients et blanchit. Il refuse que le cuisinier s'occupe de le nettoyer dans cet état-là. Rien que l'idée qu'il le voit à ce point sale lui noue la gorge.

Il ne pourrait pas supporter un regard de dégoût de sa part.

Il se redresse et tend sa main comme pour le retenir, mais ses doigts ne se referment que sur le vide. Ses muscles protestent de l'effort ainsi demandé et il esquisse une grimace. Cependant, un oreiller se retrouve soudain dans son dos, et Thatch pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'encourager à s'allonger.

Mais Izou ne peut s'enlever de la tête la réaction de son ami en voyant son corps, même si ce n'est pas la première fois. Sa main tremble, jusqu'à ce que le brun l'englobe entre ses doigts.

Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau et l'intensité qu'il lit dans les yeux noisette fait déglutir le samouraï, alors qu'un frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il est en train de ressentir, mais étrangement, sa peur semble s'être soudain envolée.

― Tout va bien, d'accord ? Je refuse de te laisser dans cet état. Je veux juste te protéger à mon échelle, tu peux comprendre ?

Thatch chuchote, mais c'est comme s'il avait hurlé ses mots. Son trop grand corps parle encore et Izou ne peut juste plus refuser. Avec un soupir, il ferme les yeux, abandonnant la bataille qu'il aurait de toute façon perdue si le cuisinier avait fait son regard de chiot abandonné sous la pluie.

Le silence reprend alors ses droits tandis que le plus jeune défait l'obi du kimono et passe le chiffon humide sur les traces des ébats forcés. Mais la tension est de plus en plus palpable, les doigts encore malingres se serrant de plus en plus contre le morceau de tissu et brisant le coeur du prostitué, qui soulève ses paupières. Il prend entre ses mains celles de son ami, les frottant doucement du pouce.

― Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, tu sais, je comprendrais que ça te rebute trop pour…

― Tu es aussi idiot que moi, tu sais ? l'interrompt Thatch.

Le cuisinier se penche vers lui et Izou pressent soudain ce qui l'attend. Mais ni le dégoût, ni la lassitude ne s'emparent de ses tripes. Au contraire, un brasier impatient s'allume dans ses veines, alimenté par un coeur fou qui a déjà pourtant été consumé trop de fois par un espoir futile. Il ne connaît pas cette sensation au creux de son ventre, mais il sait déjà qu'il la chérira à jamais.

Une fleur s'ouvre dans son ventre lorsque les lèvres de Thatch se posent délicatement contre les siennes, en un contact délicat. Un pétale d'amour posé sur une bouche trop souvent martyrisée. Izou a peur de comprendre, comme il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir connaître la vérité.

― Je ne suis pas dégoûté par toi ni par ton corps. Je suis en colère contre ceux qui te font subir ça. Je voudrais te garder loin d'eux, mais je suis trop faible pour ça, comme j'ai été trop faible pour protéger ma mère. Alors… Je ferais ce que je peux.

Un murmure, chuchoté contre ses lèvres comme un secret. Une confession qu'Izou inspire pour la garder au chaud dans sa poitrine et la fleur dans son ventre s'épanouit en bouquets foisonnants. Et il comprend soudain mieux Oden et Toki. Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, mais qui se ressentent.

Et le jeune homme ressent, indéniablement.

― Je nous sortirais de là, je te le promets. Je te ramènerais chez moi. Ma famille sera sans doute méfiante à ton égard, mais fais-leur à manger et tu achèteras leur ventre à coup sûr.

Thatch éclate de rire tout contre ses lèvres, rayonnant sa joie, avant de reprendre sa tâche en babillant.

Izou traverserait mille enfers pour garder son sourire pour lui tout seul.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Il devrait y avoir au moins trois autres chapitres...**


	10. Danse des serpents

**Re !**

**Et voici une dose un peu plus douce, pour alterner ^^**

**/!\ RISQUE DE SPOILERS À PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 960**

**/!\ WARNING : Prostitution, travail des enfants, maltraitances, violences, meurtres... Et dans un autre registre, Transidentité, relation "homosexuelle".**

**Cet OS a été écrit pour les Nuits du Fof, le but étant d'écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP pour plus d'informations, je ne mords pas !**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eichiiro Oda, je ne fais que maltraiter ses personnages...**

_130ème Nuit du Fof, Thème N°2 :_ _Fille_

* * *

**.**

**10****# Danse des serpents  
**

**.**

**.**

― Thatch… J'aurais une faveur à te demander.

Le cuisinier offre un regard suspicieux à Émilia, une prostitué trentenaire dont la beauté commence à se faner, malgré ses formes rondes et généreuses. Peut-être que quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait rougi à l'idée qu'une des prostituées les plus importantes du bordel lui demande quelque chose.

Mais maintenant, seule la lumière dans les yeux d'Izou l'intéresse.

― Ça dépend de ce que c'est, tu connais la rengaine.

Il hausse les épaules, continue de surveiller le feu dans le poêle pour éviter qu'il ne s'éteigne. La dame sourit et un frisson le traverse, tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment tort son ventre. Émilia est l'une des prostituées favorites de Luce, car elle joue sans vergogne et sans regrets son sale petit jeu de manipulation et d'oppression. Un mot d'elle peut faire de la vie d'un des employés un enfer.

Et soudain, il a peur d'être sa prochaine cible. Qu'a-t-il fait pour attirer sa colère ? Il a pourtant veillé à lui servir tout ce qu'elle aime et à se plier à ses envies parfois saugrenues. La crainte serre son ventre et sa gorge, mais il reste impassible et joyeux. Il refuse de lui donner trop d'emprise sur lui.

― Traite Izou comme une femme.

― Pardon !?

La voix de Thatch se remplit de colère et d'incompréhension, claque dans l'air. Mais Émilia ne perd pas son air carnassier et son mauvais pressentiment grandit d'autant plus.

― Je sais que tu te glisses dans sa chambre, petit profiteur, susurre-t-elle.

Le sang de l'adolescent se gèle dans ses veines alors qu'elle rican, l'air triomphant de celle qui a gagné d'avance. Une goutte de sueur froide coule le long de la nuque pâle, tandis que la colère se change en peur. Elle se penche et effleure sa joue du bout des doigts, comme s'il était un enfant. Il esquisse une grimace de dégoût alors qu'il a l'impression que la pulpe laisse une trace poisseuse sur sa peau.

Il ne peut nier que si Luce apprend leurs rencontres secrètes, Izou et lui risquent beaucoup.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner ?

Il tente de gagner du temps, de comprendre et d'anticiper la prochaine morsure de cette vipère pour l'éviter. Il sait déjà qu'il se pliera à son infâme chantage, mais il veut comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants pour jouer cette danse où chaque pas peut lui prendre le peu qu'il lui reste.

Même s'il se marre intérieurement. Émilia ne se fie qu'aux apparences, mais ses discussions avec Izou l'ont mené vers une conclusion bien différente de la sienne. Il sait que celui qu'il veut protéger se maquillait déjà avant d'atterrir au bordel, qu'il se sent mieux sous des apprêts féminins. Il a déjà compris ce sur quoi celui qu'il aime n'a pas encore mis les mots, mais il s'en fiche bien.

Il aime son âme meurtrie et pourtant brillante, comme un diamant enfermé dans une gangue de charbon. Il se fiche que son corps soit celui d'un homme et son esprit celui d'une femme. Il l'aime et peu importe les détails, rien ne pourra ébranler cette certitude.

― Depuis ton arrivé, monsieur a pris en assurance, au point de me voler des clients. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Alors je veux qu'il te déteste. Traite-le comme une femme, comme s'il n'est que ce qu'on l'oblige à l'être. Et je ne dirais rien au patron.

Une ombre se glisse à cet instant dans la cuisine. Izou chantonne, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de s'arrêter brusquement quand son regard rêveur tombe sur Émilia. Aussitôt, son visage se referme et perd toute émotion, ou presque. La vie dans ses yeux noirs est revenue et ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on peut voiler.

Thatch esquisse un sourire amusé alors qu'il s'approche du prostitué. Comme il l'a déjà vu faire par certains gentlemans, lorsqu'il était encore libre, il saisit sa main et pose délicatement ses lèvres dessus.

― Madame, c'est une plaisir de vous voir.

Une légère coloration rouge s'étale sur les joues démaquillées d'Izou alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Émilia ricane, s'attendant sans doute à une claque, mais elle s'étouffe avec sa propre salive quand le jeune adulte se penche, écarlate, pour poser ses lèvres contre la joue de Thatch, chastement.

Le cuisinier ignore s'il vient de déclencher quelque chose chez celui qui détient son cœur. Mais il sait qu'il a déclenché une crise cardiaque ou presque chez l'autre putain et il s'en réjouit presque.

― Vous deux… éructe-t-elle. Luce va le savoir, je vous jure qu-

― Il le sait déjà, Émilia. Mais j'ai prouvé que notre relation ne nuisait pas à mon travail. J'imagine que tu l'as remarqué ?

Izou relève la tête et Thatch ne le trouve que plus beau avec ce sourire de chat satisfait, même s'il est surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas prévenue que Luce était au courant. Sans nul doute, il a donné encore plus de sa personne pour satisfaire leur patron et que celui-ci passe l'éponge.

La tentenaire quitte la cuisine en quittant la porte, et Izou niche son nez dans le cou de l'adolescent.

― Redis-le moi encore.

― Madame, que vous êtes belle aujourd'hui, lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Même au fin fond de l'Enfer, les plus belles fleurs peuvent éclore si un soleil arrive à les éclairer.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Normalement, un autre chapitre devrait arriver demain, et un mercredi ^^**


	11. Chiens de l'Enfer

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Un chap' de moins finalement, parce que j'ai pas eu le temps... Mais on arrive enfin à une charnière de cette fic. Donc, je suis déjà planqué dans un Bunker.**

**/!\ RISQUE DE SPOILERS À PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 960**

**/!\ WARNING : Prostitution, travail des enfants, maltraitances, violences, meurtres... Et dans un autre registre, Transidentité, relation "homosexuelle".**

**Cet OS a été écrit pour les Nuits du Fof, le but étant d'écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP pour plus d'informations, je ne mords pas !**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eichiiro Oda, je ne fais que maltraiter ses personnages...**

_130ème Nuit du Fof, Thème N°4 :_ _Briser_

* * *

**.**

**11****# Chiens de l'Enfer  
**

**.**

**.**

Dans le crépuscule qui darde à peine ses rayons d'or, de lilas et de nacre, deux silhouettes sortent par la porte arrière de la cuisine du bordel La Rose en Fleurs. Habillées de kimonos, elles glissent entre les murs sales et lugubres de la ruelle, avant de déboucher sur la foule joyeuse et proprette de l'artère principale.

L'air est à la fête au milieu des odeurs de nourriture ; les rires et les notes de musique s'entremêlent et font briller les yeux de Thatch. Cependant, Izou à ses côtés lui fait baisser la tête, saisissant la main dans la sienne pour le faire avancer plus vite. D'un regard derrière son épaule, elle s'assure que personne ne s'est encore aperçu de leur disparition au bordel.

Le festival couvrira leurs traces, mais pendant combien de temps ?

Le cuisinier serre les doigts de sa compagne avec un sourire presque niais et la suit sans discuter. La jeune femme louvoie entre les passants d'un pas déterminé, l'aura qu'elle dégage lui permettant de fendre la foule avec aisance. Les gens s'écartent sans même y penser sur son passage et l'adolescent l'admire avec des yeux amoureux.

Depuis ces dernières semaines où Izou s'est peu à peu acceptée comme une femme et qu'elle préparait leur évasion, elle s'est mise comme à briller de l'intérieur, rayonnant. S'il est son soleil, alors elle est indéniablement sa lune après qui il ne cessera de courir.

Il grogne quand l'obi de son kimono commença à lui comprimer le ventre et il le réajuste, attirant le regard de sa belle. Il lui sourit alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel et s'arrête quelques instants pour l'aider, son propre sourire en miroir.

― Je te promets de te faire un kimono à ta taille, un jour, souffle-t-elle.

― Pour mon anniversaire, alors ! Il n'y a pas plus beau cadeau que quelque chose que tu auras fait, lui avoue-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

Elle rougit sous son maquillage aujourd'hui beaucoup plus simple que lorsqu'elle travaille. Cela lui va tellement mieux. Ses yeux sont juste soulignés d'un fin trait de khôl et le milieu de sa bouche s'ourle du rouge des pommes d'amour. Thatch doit retenir sa gourmandise pour ne pas les croquer et n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

― Là-bas !

Le cri gèle un bref instant le temps et les deux amants se regardent, la frayeur remplaçant la douceur des derniers instants. Puis, Izou se met à courir, tirant le cuisinier derrière elle. Ils ne remettront pas les pieds dans le bordel, elle le lui a juré, mais il ignore tout de son plan. Elle ne voulait pas l'y impliquer, effrayée à l'idée de le mettre en danger.

Il pourrait pourtant affronter Luce pour elle, _mourir pour elle_, mais il n'ose pas lui dire. Il ignore quoi faire de ces sentiments si violents qu'ils lui inspirent des envies de sang, qui emplissent sa cage thoracique de roses et de ronces.

Elle a juré qu'ils ne remettront pas les pieds au bordel. Lui se jure de tout faire pour qu'elle retrouve les siens et qu'elle échappe à Luce. Sa lune mérite de continuer sa course dans le ciel étoilée de la vie.

La foule s'écarte devant eux, soudain hostile. Des murmures, comme des poignards, provoquent des crocs-en-jambe et des obstacles. Un garde de la ville tente de s'interposer, criant "Halte !". Le cuisinier ralentit, cherche une solution, mais Izou lâche soudain sa main et saute, vole presque.

La Lune se fait Dragon, frappe l'homme en plein visage et retombe gracieusement au sol, sans qu'une seule mèche de son chignon ne se soit défaite.

Thatch retombe amoureux. Jamais il n'a vu sa dame combattre et son cœur s'embrase devant tant de grâce et d'agilité. Est-elle même réelle ? Sous la lumière pâle des lampions, elle ne ressemble plus à une poupée vide.

Guerrière au regard de fer, implacable et mortelle.

Elle reprend sa main et leur course effrénée, serrant ses doigts comme si elle tenait sa vie entre. Il la suit sans discuter, alors que derrière eux les cris gonflent et s'amplifient, comme des bubons de pus prêt à éclater.

Izou ralentit alors qu'ils arrivent sur le port. Frénétiquement, ses yeux fouillent les docks, avant de se diriger vers une barque de pêcheur. Le cuisinier est sur ses talons, alors que leurs poursuivants se rapprochent.

La jeune femme monte sur la petite embarcation branlante, commence à déplier la voile. Elle lui ordonne de dénouer l'amarre et il comprend avec du retard qu'il s'agit de la corde qui maintient le bateau à quai.

Il s'exécute, mais ses doigts glissent et ripent sur la corde humide. Et les cris se rapprochent toujours plus. Il n'a pas pas besoin de regarder sa dame pour sentir qu'ils partagent la même inquiétude. Même s'ils prennent la mer, ils pourraient être rattrapés par un navire plus rapide.

Sauf si leurs poursuivants n'imaginent pas un instant qu'ils aient volé une barque.

Le noeud enfin défait dans sa main, Thatch prend sa résolution. Plutôt mourir que voir sa lune s'assombrir à nouveau derrière les barreaux d'une cage. Il lance la corde d'amarrage dans l'embarcation, la pousse pour la faire dériver. Izou se retourne et ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. Elle tend la main pour s'accrocher à lui, mais n'effleure même pas le tissu.

― Rentre chez toi, ma belle. Rentre auprès des tiens et vie, d'accord ? Oublie-moi. Je ne suis qu'une poussière dans l'univers de tes possibilités.

Et son cœur se brise devant ses larmes qui coulent, éclatant au sol, alors que la barque emmène Izou vers la lumière du crépuscule et de la liberté. Derrière Thatch, seules l'obscurité et les chaînes l'attendent. Pourtant, il tourne les talons sans hésiter et court le plus loin possible en faisant un maximum de bruit.

Les chiens de l'Enfer sont à ses trousses.

* * *

**... Si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite, notez ce détail ^^**

**Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à la prochaine Nuit !  
**


End file.
